Someday, I'll Kill You
by InspireRebelLoveTravelLiveKnow
Summary: A mysterious voice, a drugged room and a knife. Her dreams haunt her. The killer has set his goal to kill her, but she doesn't know it. She doesn't know that her best friend is after her, and her newborn hatred towards a certain albino will have to change in order to save her life. Dark!Aus, PruHun. For Abbi and Audrey


She coughed loudly as the knife slit another part of her skin. The room was filled with the drugged smoke, yet her face-less tormenter was fine. She struggled more, only to be pushed down even more forcefully. Her eyes teared up, as she felt her gag soaking up some of the blood. Why couldn't it just end? Why couldn't it be over already? He laughed evilly, before letting her vision go blank.

She woke up screaming, her family once again running to her side. They peered down at the troubled girl, who peered back with wide eyes.

"He killed me again."

He grinned as he woke. She was fun to kill. So fun, indeed. Yet he couldn't help feel that he would have the most satisfaction with her gone completely. Murdered in the bright daylight, with the entire world oblivious. Yes. That would be fantastic. He grabbed a bottle of liquor and took a swig. Time to make a plan.

He spent the day at his desk, planning one last dream where he wouldn't kill her. He would apologize, and then have her awaken. The next day, he would take her forever. It was the perfect plan.

"I'm delighted in this decision," his boss stated over the phone. Hell, he was, too.

She sighed, her schoolbag the only one who she trusted to sit next to her on the crowded bus. She scanned the crowded bus, her eyes harsh and judging. She didn't trust a single person on that bus, she didn't know a single person, and therefore, they were not to be trusted until trust was earned. She finally focused her gaze out the window, not noticing a man silently move her bag and place it next to her.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert. Also known as the most awesome thing that ever was…"

She jumped; a small squeak that caused Gilbert to smile came from her mouth.

"I'm Elizaveta…" with that, she sealed her fate in the hands of a man who she didn't know, and didn't plan to. She sat silently, blocking out the albino's rants of 'awesomeness' for the rest of the ride. She didn't need to deal with this. Not now, not ever. He was just going to push her over the edge AGAIN, wasn't he?

The ride ended soon enough, dropping both of them off at the local highschool. She walked as fast as she could but it didn't work. The albino stayed at her side, the rant ongoing. She finally got fed up with it and stopped abruptly.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?" with that, she stormed off, leaving the albino in an awkward position, what seemed like the entire world staring at him. then he shrugged and walked off. He was to awesome to be phased by some random girl. He didn't notice the boy in the doorway of the school watching the entire thing. He smiled lightly, then headed towards the girl.

"Elizaveta!" she turned to her long-time friend. It shocked her that he still had that curl that stuck up, curving in the air.

"hello, Roderich." He caught up with her and smiled.

"who was that?" he asked, adjusting his glasses slightly. He couldn't help to think that she looked stunning, as usual…

"him? I really don't know. He sat next to me on the bus and annoyed the hell out of me…" she sighed, then opened her bag, pulling out a small book, "It was great, thanks for letting me read it…" she handed it to him and he smiled.

"you really think so? It took so long…" he blushed lightly as she nodded.

"It's great." The looked over her shoulder to see a sharp pair of red eyes staring over at them, accompanied by a pair of sky blue and dark green ones. "Lets go…" she grabbed his hand, leading him away quickly, as she realized something. "Roderich… talk…"

"What? Why?" she blinked twice.

"say 'one more time, my love.'" He did. She shook her head, trying to avoid the sharp awarness that the voices matched exactly. The voice of her killer was the same as Roderich's…

_I'm imagining things..._

The day was as positive as usual, most of her time spent in her matchmaking book, a page on every boy in the school. She sighed. She need a page on HIM. the annoying one. Gilbert. That meant spending time hanging out with him, becoming his friend, becoming close to him.

_great... just what I need..._

* * *

_OKAYYYYYY THIS IS JUST FOR ABBI AND AUDREY BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_

_READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE_


End file.
